


Extracurricular

by glamaphonic



Series: Mathletes [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Canon Character of Color, Drabble, F/M, Female Character of Color, Flirting, Interracial Relationship, November Drabblefest 2009, Sexual Tension, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's thirty minutes before Jim descends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extracurricular

It's thirty minutes before Jim descends, eyebrows waggling, and insinuates himself between Nyota and the whiteboard. Her marker stops just before leaving a pi sign on his FEDERATION HIGH MATHLETICS ALL-STAR letterman jacket.

"Hey there," he says, teeth flashing.

Spock's stomach clenches unpleasantly, but Nyota just rolls her eyes and immediately turns to gather her problem booklets.

"I'll see you later, Spock." She smiles, bright and genuine. His encroaching disappointment eases.

Jim sidles up next to Spock as they watch her walk away.

"'Solely for academic enrichment'?" Jim asks smugly.

"I have no idea what you mean," Spock lies.


End file.
